walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Glenn Rhee (Serial TV)
'Glenn Rhee '— Był jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Należał do obozu ocalałych założonego pod Atlantą. Przed wybuchem epidemii pracował jako dostawca pizzy, dzięki temu dobrze zna miasto. Zajmował się zdobywaniem zapasów dla grupy. Podczas jednego ze swoich wypadów ratuje życie Rickowi Grimes'owi, a następnie prowadzi go do swoich towarzyszy. Charakter Glenn był niezwykle zaradnym, odważnym, błyskotliwym i lojalnym, młodym człowiekiem, z ogromnym wręcz poczuciem humoru. W warunkach ekstremalnego zagrożenia chętnie podejmował ryzyko i potrafił poświęcić się dla dobra grupy. Mimo wszystkich okropności, które było mu dane zobaczyć, zachowywał swój młodzieńczy entuzjazm i optymistyczne nastawienie do wszystkich i wszystkiego co go otaczało. Okazywał innym wiele współczucia i za wszelką cenę starał się ich podtrzymywać na duchu, szczególnie w trudnych sytuacjach, w pewnym sensie był swego rodzaju integralną częścią grupy Ricka. Jawił się on jako osoba niezwykle kompatybilna, kooperatywna, klarownie myśląca, pełna sprytu i pomysłowości, która w zawrotnie szybkim tempie nawiązywała bardzo bliskie kontakty z otaczającymi ją ludźmi, których z czasem zaczął traktować niczym własną rodzinę. Niezwykle wielkie pokłady empatii oraz emocjonalność sprawiły, że każdorazowa tragedia była dla niego rzeczą osobistą. W drugim sezonie gdy przebywał na farmie Hershela Greene'a zakochał się w jego córce - Maggie. W miarę upływu czasu ich uczucie stawało się coraz głębsze. Z miłości do Maggie robił wszystko co niezbędne by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Był godny zaufania i lojalny, co widać w odcinku "When the Dead Come Knocking" gdy on i Maggie są przetrzymywani przez Gubernatora w Woodbury. Mimo, że podczas przesłuchania jest torturowany przez Merle'a nie ujawnia gdzie znajduje się obóz grupy Ricka. Jako broni używał głównie pistoletu Glock 19. Przed apokalipsą Atlanta, Georg Glenn pochodzi z Michigan, urodził się w rodzinie koreańskich imigrantów. Przeniósł się do Atlanty już kiedy był dorosły. Zarabiał na życie jako dostawca pizzy, dlatego doskonale zna plan wszystkich ulic i skrótów w mieście co okazało się niezwykle przydatne po wybuchu epidemii podczas poszukiwania zapasów dla grupy. W odcinku "Cherokee Rose" Glenn nosi koszulkę z napisem Boy Scout co może wskazywać, że kiedyś był skautem. W odcinku "Nebraska” Glenn wspomina o swojej matce i o tym, że ma kilka sióstr, ale po apokalipsie ich los pozostaje nieznany. Po apokalipsie Sezon 1 "Days Gone Bye" Pod koniec odcinka gdy Rick Grimes ukrywa się w czołgu przed zombie Glenn kontaktuje się z nim przez radio i pyta: "Hej, ty... przygłupie… tak, ty w czołgu... przytulnie tam?" "Guts" Zamiast jechać samotnie do Atlanty, Glenn przywiózł ze sobą więcej ludzi, by zdobyć więcej zapasów (choć później żałuje tego pomysłu, ponieważ po raz pierwszy to zrobił, a wyniki nie były tak korzystne, jak praca w pojedynkę). Dostrzega Ricka, gdy został zaatakowany przez tłum zombie po wejściu do miasta i widzi, jak ucieka do czołgu zaparkowanego na środku ulicy. Glennowi udaje się z nim skontaktować przez CB w czołgu i pomaga mu uciec przed hordą szwędaczy. Później prowadzi Ricka do swojej grupy, którzy próbują wydostać się z miasta o tym, ponieważ szwędacze są świadomi ich obecnością (z powodu wcześniejszego działania Ricka). Początkowo grupa myśli, że mogą uciec przez kanał, ale Glenn, badając to z Moralesem, odkrywa kraty blokujące im drogę i szwędacza ucztującym na szczurze. Po powiedzeniu innym, że pomysł został rozwiązany, Rick wpadł na pomysł wprowadzenia wnętrzności szwędacza na ubrania, aby zamaskować ludzki zapach i przebrnąć przez szwędacze, aby uzyskać transport. Glenn zgłasza się na ochotnika, by pójść z nim i w dwójkę udają się na parking. Plan działa do momentu, gdy nagła ulewa zmywa zapach zgnilizny. Rick i Glenn są zmuszeni uciekać, ale udaje im się dotrzeć na parking i zabezpieczyć ciężarówkę. Zdając sobie sprawę, że potrzebują rozproszenia, Rick odpalił na przewody Dodge Challengera i Glenn odciągnął szwendaczy z dala od sklepu, podczas gdy Rick podjechał po pozostałych. Plan się powiódł, a Glenn opuszczał Atlantę w Challengerze, krzycząc zwycięsko. "Tell It to the Frogs" Kiedy wszyscy wracają do obozu i ponownie spotykają się z pozostałymi, Glenn zostaje poproszony przez Ricka, aby poszedł z nim do miasta, ponieważ zna je najlepiej. Prowadzi Ricka, T-Doga i Daryla Dixona do budynku, do którego przykuty jest brat Daryla, Merle. Kierując się po schodach nie znajdują szwędaczy. Na dachu Daryl woła do Merle'a, ale znajdują tylko jego odciętą dłoń, krwawą piłę i zakrwawione kajdanki. Sezon 3 : artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 4 Glenn zostaje zarażony śmiercionośną grypą panującą w więzieniu w którym dotychczas się lokowali. Zostaje więc przeniesiony do izolatki, w której znajdują się wszyscy zakażeni. Następnie pomaga Hershellowi w obchodzie tej właśnie części więzienia. Mnóstwo ludzi umiera z powodu choroby (przeniesionej najpewniej przez świnie hodowane przez Rick'a), a dobroduszny Hershell z małą pomocą Glenn'a, chcąc uniknąć poruszenia wśród zarażonych, przewozi ciała nieszczęśników na noszach do piwnic, by tam dokonać dzieła zniszczenia mózgu u jeszcze nieprzemienionego zmarłego. Glenn jest zbyt zmęczony, by dalej towarzyszyć ojcu jego narzeczonej. W swojej celi Rhee ma atak i krztusi się własną krwią. Wydaje się, że to już jego koniec, jednakże, jak został nazwany w dalszych odcinkach przez jedną z postaci "twardy z niego skurczybyk" i z pomocą Maggie, która wpompowywała mu powietrze do płuc ręcznym resuscytatorem - jako jeden z niewielu - zdołał przeżyć. Sezon 5 : artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 7 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be: Glenn ustawiony jest szeregowo wraz z innymi i widzi jak Negan metodą losowania wybiera Abrahama i go brutalnie zabija miażdżąc mu głowę. Gdy kończy Daryl go atakuje, a ten mówi, że coś takiego nie przejdzie i mówi, że muszą wiedzieć na co go stać. Atakuje Glenn'a, ten wstaje z lekko uszkodzoną głową i woła Maggie. Negan po małej przemowie dobija Glenn'a i odchodzi. The Cell: Glenn pojawia się na zdjęciu powieszonym przez Dwighta na ścianie ilekroć Daryl na nie patrzy ma żal że spowodował śmierć Glenn'a. Śmierć :Zabity przez: :*Negan (Serial TV) Podczas próby przeniesienia Maggie na Wzgórze, grupa jest zaatakowana przez Zbawców i są zmuszeni do ustawienia się w linii. Ich przywódca, Negan, wyzywa ich i informuje o "nowym porządku świata". Mówi im, że wybierze jednego członka grupy, którego zabije w zemście za śmierć Zbawców, których zabili. Negan wybiera Abrahama po wyliczance i brutalnie miażdży mu głowę jego kijem owiniętym w drut kolczasty, który nazywa "Lucille". Po tym jak Negan wyzywa Rositę chwilę po brutalnej śmierci Abrahama, Daryl wstaje i próbuje zaatakować Negana, uderzając go raz. Daryl zostaje obezwładniony, a Negan wyraża swoją dezaprobatę do takiego zachowania ze strony grupy Rick'a. Jednakowoż, Negan oszczędza Daryla i zamiast tego wybiera Glenn'a, uderzając go w głowę Lucille. Glenn'owi udaje się przeżyć pierwsze dwa uderzenia, ale wyrządziły mu ogromne szkody, wgniatając jego czaszkę, co spowodowało, że jedno oko mu wyskoczyło. Udaje mu się powiedzieć swoje ostatnie słowa, "Maggie, o-odnajdę Cię." zanim otrzymuje kolejne uderzenie w twarz. Negan kontynuuje uderzanie Glenn'a dopóki nie zostaje nic rozpoznawalnego z niego, zabijając go w podobny sposób jak Abrahama. Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Glenn'a: *Shawn Greene (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Arnold Greene (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Duncan (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Lacey (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Pan Fischer (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Pani Fischer (Zombie) (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) *mieszkańcy farmy Greenów (Zombie) *Randall Culver (Zombie) *Pan Richards (Zombie) *Pan Jacobson (Zombie) *David (Zombie) *Chloe (Przed reanimacją) *Dwóch przybyszów z więzienia (Zombie) *Przynajmniej sześciu nieznanych Zbawców (Wraz z Heath) *Dwóch śpiących Zbawców *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Maggie Greene Maggie jest żoną Glenn'a. Była z nim w ciąży. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Hershel Greene Hershel był teściem Glenn'a. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Beth Greene Beth była szwagierką Glenn'a. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Wystąpił Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Nebraska" Glenn wspomina, że miał lub ma wiele sióstr, choć nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. *Glenn został porwany trzykrotnie, raz przez pracowników domu opieki w Atlancie, po raz drugi przez Merle'a, a po raz trzeci przez Zbawców w lesie. *Glenn jest ostatnią osobą z grupy z Atlanty, która zabiła człowieka. *Aktor wcielający się w postać Glenn'a, Steven Yeun przyznaje, że nie mógł się doczekać śmierci swojego bohatera, bo jego zdaniem Robert Kirkman wymyślił straszną i zarazem nadzwyczajną śmierć, która ma kluczowy wpływ na rozwój historii. Przyznaje, że powiedział producentom, by nie dali tej śmierci nikomu innemu. By nie odchodzili od tego, co pokazała powieść graficzna Kirkmana. *Glenn miał najwięcej spotkań ze śmiercią, niż jakikolwiek inny bohater serialu: 1 gdy wraz z Rickiem szedł po ulicy wśród zombie; 2 w studni na farmie, kiedy mieli problemy by go wydostać; 3 gdy został porwany i prowadzony na egzekucje w sezonie 3; 4 gdy został uwięziony w pokoju z zombie; 5 gdy w terminous rzeźnik chciał go uderzyć, ale go powstrzymano; 6 gdy skrył się pod śmietnikiem; 7 gdy został otoczony przez zombie i Abraham mu pomógł; 8 podczas strzelaniny w bazie zbawców; 9 gdy chciał ochronić Maggie od Negana. en:Glenn Rhee (TV Series) de:Glenn Rhee es:Glenn Rhee ru:Гленн Ри fr:Glenn Rhee (Série TV) pt-br:Glenn Rhee ja:グレン・リー Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead